mockgovfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Party of Vestienia
The People's Party of Vestienia is a Far-Left Communist Party of the Kingdom of Vestienia founded in 1973 CE by Albert Gretchens and is currently led by Tony Anders (Ace009). History The Party was founded as a successor party to the Communist Party of Vestienia, which was the defeated faction of the Vestienian Civil War, and was founded by then former Party Secretary-General Albert Gretchens. During this span of time, after a series of persecutions of Communists and a period of reconstruction and anti-Communist fear known as the "Red Scare", many of those persecuted sought to the People's Party of Vestienia for safety and security, and as the members grew (albeit still kept in small numbers), and with the remnants of the Red Army reformed into the People's Army of Vestienia, the People's Party began to run in democratic elections as the sole remaining representative of the Commmunists in Vestienia, although it would not be able to successfully register until the late 1980s, after the Red Scare had receded. Since then, the Party, although still small, had been gaining members by the minute, and with recent unrest and economic recession hitting the globe, the Party has just recently risen up again to protect the proletariant from the abuses of capitalism and has condemned the recent human rights abuses conducted under the rule of Richard VI, and some the high ranking members of the Party have demanded that he immediately abdicate the throne. However, these requests were refused, and the Party's paramilitary wing had resorted to acts of civil unrest and low-level terrorism, although the Party has denied responsibility for involvement in any of these events. In mid-2015, though, things were about to change for Vestienia....... Policies The People's Party of Vestienia is a Far-Left Communist Party with policies calling for the nationalization of the industries of the nation, condemning the capitalist practices of the government of Vestienia, and from more extreme leaders, the establishment of the People's Republic of Vestienia. However, they also have a more aggressive stance on foreign policy, seeking to spread Communism across the Urisian continent, and the rest of Earth, and to secure the rights of the proletariat everywhere. The People's Party of Vestienia also seeks for an end to the human rights abuses conducted under the Vestienian government against trade unions and members of the People's Party of Vestienia itself. In response to these abuses of the rights of the worker, the People's Army of Vestienia (the Party's military wing), is willing to protect the interests of the Party and if possible, establish the People's Republic of Vestienia by military means. The People's Army is currently being blamed for recent acts of terrorism and civil unrest across Vestienia, and although the Party has denied responsibility for these events, it has damaged the credibility of the Party in past years. However, the Party still maintains a policy of ensuring the protection of the worker and promoting the values of Marxism-Leninism everywhere. More moderate members are also active supporters of democratic socialism, which has been seen by some within the Party as an alternative to the more extremist People's Army of Vestienia. Party Secretary-General Tony Anders, also known by the Internet alias, Ace009, currently has no active stance within the Party on whether to support the more moderate members or the People's Army of Vestienia in any form at all, and is not seeking to make an official alignment at this moment. Election Results Category:Political parties